


two sides of a coin

by rnadoka



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Sometimes, you have to realize that it's okay to fall in love. You have to realize that it's okay to be vulnerable.





	two sides of a coin

**Author's Note:**

> i know i'm late but i still haven't finished sunshine LMAO...i-i swear i'm close to the end ;; anyways i love kanamari

Mari never thought that she and Kanan would talk again, not after all the drama that surrounded the then first years. It was hard on all of them, Mari knew, but she still felt mostly responsible for their falling out. She pushed herself too far and wasn't able to deal with the consequences in a healthy way; she decided to run from her problems rather than to face them.  
  
But here she was, on the pier with Kanan, trying to make herself say something, anything. Mari's arms were at her side, her fingers twitching with anticipation: The only thought that ran through her muddled brain was 'What is Kanan going to think of me?' It had been the first time they'd been together, alone, in years. As Kanan stared out to sea, her hair floating in the breeze, Mari realized how much she longed for Kanan, how lonely she had been on her own. Did Kanan and Dia feel the same, did they miss her as much as she missed them?  
  
A whisper traveled through the silent night, almost getting caught in Kanan's closing throat. "I still love you, Mari." Kanan didn't make a move to look at Mari, knowing she would burst into tears if she tried. Mari's fists clenched tightly, her emotions bubbling in her head. "Kanan, I never stopped loving you," Mari's voice trembled. "I tried so hard, I tried for so long, but I couldn't bear the though of letting you go. I'm sorry that I acted so opposite to what I truly felt," Mari breathed out. She hung her head in shame and didn't attempt to stop her tears.  
  
Kanan instantly was enveloping her in a tight hug and Mari sobbed out, clutching Kanan's shirt while trying to not fall from her grasp. Kanan gripped Mari, her hands petting her shining hair while whispering to her: "I'm sorry too, I love you so much, It's okay." Kanan smiled sadly, but she was relieved. As Mari sobbed into her shoulder, Kanan felt a huge weight lifted from her body. "We're gonna be okay," she whispered once again, just to fully convince herself. "We'll be alright."


End file.
